Tonight's The Night We're Gonna Get Leo Plastered
by Viceroy
Summary: Raph takes his revenge a little too far
1. Default Chapter Title

**Tonight's the night we're gonna get Leo plastered**

  
  
  
  


"Alright everybody keep it up!" Leo shouted as he deflected a punch from Raph.

"Come on , Raph that was sloppy, Mike quit goofing off,....Don that bo isn't gonna bite use it !"

Raph gritted his teeth , he was getting sick of this macho leader shit . He turned to see Mike back fighting a somewhat upset Don. "Jerk's always ordering us around" he thought he turned back to be slammed in the face by Leo and sent into the nearby wall.

"Come on Raph don't daydream" Leo scolded crossing his arms and huffing .

"Dammit Leo " Raph swore "your always the perfect one aren't you?"

" I never sa..." Leonardo started , as their aged master came through the door .

"Master..." He breathed and bowed , followed by Don and Mike and eventually a reluctant Raph.

"My sons I must go on a spritual retreat, I will be gone for a few days and leave Leonardo in charge .

At this Raph got up and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

Splinter sighed " I must go" he placed a hand on Leonardos's shoulder " Good luck my son " with that he turned and left.

Leo turned to the faces of his younger brothers. " Alright, lets continue practicing.."

Don and Mike groaned and followed him back into the room.

  
  


It was late in the evening when Don finally crawled into his room, followed in suit by Mike.

Don collapsed at his computer while Mike flopped on his bed.

Turning on the screen he heaved a heavy sigh, he hurt all over . Besides their normal workout Leo had them preforming extra exercises. All day. No brakes. "Two days of this" he moaned , he felt he was going to cry, not even Master Splinter at his worse was this bad.

"Now now Donny" Mike teased wearily from the bed"remember what Leo said "If we practice really hard we can master a new technique and please Splinter " he said imitating Leo's voice badly.

Don picked up a near by paper weight and hurled it at his brother . 

"Ow"

The next hour was spent in complete silence, with Don at his computer and Mike daydreaming on the bed, until they heard a shuffling in the room next to them followed by evil laughter .

"Don?" Mike asked gazing over at his brother.

Don shrugged his shoulders and inched over to the door that joined his room to Raph's .

  
  


All of a sudden, the door flew open and an insane looking Raph shot through, shutting the door , then standing with his back turned to them.

Mike and Don clung to each other. "Ok "Mike choked "he gone Raph's finally gone off the deep end"

Raph whirled around to face them, " I have a plan to get Leo off all our backs " he smiled 

"W..What?" Mike stammered 

Raph's grin became wider, as he brought his face, inches from Mike's , his ice blue eyes gleamed with the sick amusement of what he was planning to do.

"This" he hissed " he held up a 4L bottle of bourbon.

"Raph " Don gasped "were did you get that?"

Ignoring him Raph opened the bottle and took a sniff "ahhh" he sighed

Mike tried too and ended up coughing .

"Watch it Mike , it's eighty proof ,"Raph snickered " strong enough to make even our prefect leader not so perfect"

******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Raph, Mike and Don tiptoed through the living room before sneaking into the kitchen.

"Ok Raph it's a great idea, but how are we gonna get Leo to drink it ?" Mike asked .

"Simple Mikey.. " Raph chuckled as he unscrewed the cap and poured some of the contents into a tea cup. "Leo always has a cup of tea after his meditation,.. He'll never even notice "

"Raph ...are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean .." Don began

"Come on Donny . Leo's been throwing his weight around here way to much lately. Nothing is ever good enough for him, he's always bitching about something , ragging us out in practice.

Don was silent for a moment "alright " he mummbled 

"Alright this is gonna be great" Raph laughed "Here Don go give our great leader his tea"

After Don had gone though the kitchen doors, Raph turned to Mike " Mikey cook something that Leo likes "

"Huh?"

"Make something Leo will eat, but whatever it is make sure it's salty." he said as he poured more of the bourbon into a glass of orange juice.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Leo was just coming out of his meditaion when Don came through the doors carrying his tea.

"Um .. hey Leo..unn..here's your tea" Don said trying to keep his hands from fidgeting,

"thank you..Don is everything alright ?" Leo asked is younger brother , when he noticed him figeting, with his eyes on the floor.

"Fine .L ..Leo ...everything's..f..fine" Don stammered . He couldn't meet Leo's eyes

( oh this is wrong so wrong ...) Don thought to himself . "I have to go.." Don edged to the door before turning and running out.

Leo sighed stretching his muscles, Don was acting a bit odd. "I wonder if I was too hard on him today,?" he thought knowing how easily Don's feelings could be hurt. He took a drink of his tea 

"Strange...it tastes different somehow?" he mused , then laughed softly " I must be tired the tea is no different then yesterdays or the day before's . He finished his cup, and started to the door, he must have a talk with Don, he didn't want any ill feelings between him and his brothers.

But as he made his way there the room blurred ever so slightly, and he stumbled a bit.

Leo shook his head , and went out in to the living room area, he could smell something cooking and realized that he hadn't eaten yet today. Mike came into the room with a couple of soft pretzels. "Here Leo have some" he offered.

Leo smiled and tore into them .They were delicious, warm and soft but so salty , he was about to ask for a drink when Raph sat a large glass of orange beside him. 

" Leo, have a drink .." Raph offered 

"Unn..thanks Raph" Leo said unsure of were this was going 

"Leo, I want to apologize..." Raph started 

"It's ok Raph " Leo smiled ( So that's what he wanted ) he fell back into the chair content things were going so good , his brothers were happy , he was happy, very happy and he couldn't figure out why , as he chugged down the orange juice.

  
  


He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision, the room seemed to have shifted to it's side, He attempted to get up, but was shoved back down by Raph, who handed him another drink.

Leo was going to decline but everyone seemed so happy he didn't want to spoil it by being a stick in the mud. 

He grabbed the glass from Raph's hand and downed it.

Leo gasped, as his eyes bulged out . This wasn't tea or orange juice it burned all the way down. 

"Raph" Mike asked "are you sure you should give it to him straight ?"

"Aw come on Mike it ain't gonna hurt him.. see he looks pretty happy to me " Raph laughed 

Leo's head lolled back on the couch, he knew he had come out to do something but he couldn't

remember what. He noticed Raph was laughing , so he started to laugh too. 

Don that it he was going to talk to Don

"Raph whersh Don?" he asked badly slurring the words. Raph started to laugh even harder at this 

"HA H...H...HOLD ..ON..I'll....ha..ha...g..get..em" Raph choked as he ran to Don's room. "Don hey Don you got see this "

"Why?" came a small voice from the corner. Raph walked to the other side of the bed, to find Don crouched in the corner.

"Why ... what do yo mean wh.." Raph stopped and hauled his brother from the floor "Aw for christ sakes Donny what are ya doing crying for!!!!!"

"Raph I know something bad is going to happen" Don whimpered.

"Gahhhhh" Raph sighed heading for the door .

"Raph..please stop this " Don grabbed his arm, 

Raph turned and clasp his fingers around Don"s neck "**Listen up!!!**" he roared shaking Don for all he was worth. "**Nothing is going to fucking happen,!!!!!!!! stop being so danm....arraghh!!!!!**" he swung Don into the wall and was about to go at him again when Mikey screamed out to them.

"**Raph, Don .....Leo's Dead!!!!!!!!!!"**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**END** part 1


	2. Default Chapter

**Tonight's the night we're gonna get Leo plastered**

  
  
  
  


Don exchanged a shocked glance with Raphael, before they both ran out in to the main room, of the lair. 

Don gasped at the site, that lay before him.

Leo was sprawled on the floor, with Michael shaking him, half hysterical.

"Jesus" Raph swore.

"Michael, what happened ?" Don asked kneeling next to Leo's motionless form, and carefully tilting his chin to search for a pulse. 

There was one but it was racing.

"I...I..Don't know !!!" Mikey wailed " He was fine one minute, then he just collapsed "

"Relax ,Mikey " Raph snorted " the dope just passed out, guess he couldn't handle it , he'll be ok"

" Maybe .....maybe not" Don hissed 

"What do you mean?" Raph growled 

Don held his fingers to Leo's throat "His pulse is racing " he answered , not looking up, instead he focused on Leo's rapid breathing " Raph, how much did you give him?"

  
  


" Just a shot in the orange juice and one glass straight".

"You gave him this much straight !!!!" Don turned to him in disbelief, holding up the tall glass.

Raph backed away slightly " It's not that much Don.

Donatello turned back to Leo, a knot had formed in his stomach, and he began check Leo's system yet again.

Mikey shuddered beside Don, the lair was deathly silent , he looked into the hazel eyes behind the deep purple mask and saw a intense dread growing in them.

"Don?" Mike aske quietly .

He did not receive an answer.

  
  


"It's not that much" Raph insisted weekly, he was now becoming distresses at the way things were going. 

"Not that much!!! Raph this isn't Kool-Aid!!!!!"Don snapped , throwing the glass across the room and shattering it against the wall. "Shit Raph it's 80 proof , and you give it to him straight.!!!"

"Alright!!" Raph shouted " I only gave him one fucking glass, It's not my fault he's to much of a wimp to handle it !!"

Mike made a small choking sound in the background, and Don turned to his little brother "what is it Mike?" He said noticing that Mike looked distressed.

"I gave him a glass too" Mike sobbed , trembling slightly. 

Don felt the knot in his stomach tighten " And I gave him the tea............Raph where's the bottle ?"

" In the kitchen " Raph said following Don as he went to it . "Donny, what's going on?" He was somewhat fearful at his brothers mood .

Don turned to him and held up an almost empty bottle of bourbon.

"Aww shit " Raph swore quietly " I...I didn't think we used that much...I"

Don ignored him and raced for the medicine cabinet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Guys!" Mike called from, from his brothers side, Donatello ran past him and to the bathroom, not favoring him even a glance. "Raph?" He asked , as the large turtle trudged out of the kitchen.

Raphael sat on the couch and covered his face with his hands. "Ohh Mikey what have I done ?"

"Raph?" Mike looked at his older brother with terror in his wide, tearful hazel eyes.

Raphael lifted his head to meet his brothers worried stare and dismal face, with his ice blue eyes, undoubtedly glistening with tears. " Why am I so stupid Mike?"

Mike opeaned his mouth to answer him when a loud crash took both their attentions to the bathroom. 

Donatello rushed out of the bathroom carrying a bottle of liquid .

"Move " Don shouted and fairly shoved Mike out of the way, he worked quickly and effectively removing Leo's belt, bandana and straps and checking his pulse again .

"Damn" he swore softly .

"What is it?" Mike tensed 

Don took one of Leo's arms positioning behind his back and pulled the other in front of him, then he positioned the legs in a similar fashion.

  
  


Mike and Raph watched on as Don turned him on his side , one leg and one arm in front and the other behind him.

  
  


"Don it's bad isn't it " Raph asked 

  
  


"Yes he replied neutrally as he opened the bottle he had with him 

  
  


"What's that?" Mike asked agin eyeing the bottle 

"Syrup of esapect" Don mumbled , tilting Leo's head back, he poured some of the liquid down his brothers throat , then recapped the bottle and gently cradled his head in his lap .

  
  


"What''s syrup of esspects?" Mike questioned .

Don turned to explain when Leo gave a low moan and curled up tightly 

"Um, Don, is he all right?" Raph glanced at him, as Don positioned himself behind Leo, grasping him by the shoulders, as he continued to moan.

"He will be " Don said "you'd better stand back"

Leo let out a loud moan, and pitched forward , heaving up the contents of his stomach.

Don held on tightly to his brothers shoulders , as he continued .

When he was done , Leo lay his head down on Donny's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"OK that was gross" Raph snapped , he had barley gotten out of the way.

"Don , Leo's gonna be ok now right?" Mikes eyes pleaded with him.

  
  


Don sighed " I don't know " 

"What do ya mean, he puked it all up!" Raph snorted 

"No, Raph he didn't,"Don voice had an edge to it , he was getting frustrated with his hard headed brother " with little or no food in his stomach it's quite likely most of it is still in his system, in his blood stream...... it could cause serious stress on his liver or....."

  
  


Don was cut short as Leo's head shot back and his body arched going rigid .

"NO!!! Leo!!" Don blurted, trying to hold the larger turtle still,as he thrashed on the floor .

Raphael grabbed hold of Leonardo's torso and held him down.

"Don what's the matter with him?" Raph shouted 

Don looked into Leo's face his eyes were rolled back in his head and froth, came out of his mouth

"He's in shock!!!!!!!!" Don cried

  
  
  
  


End part 2

  
  


To be Continued .........


	3. Default Chapter

Part Three

  
  
  
  


The air was sharp as it hit his lungs, spiking pain with every breath his drew. Yet it's icy chill was strangely welcoming. The pain... It was like an old friend in a face of strangers.... a reminder that he was still here. Wherever here was.

Leonardo, gazed about him. He was in a wasteland, vast and strange to him. 

"Where am I..?" He couldn't remember how he had come to be in this desolet place.

"Donny....?....Mike...?....what happened...?"

He spun around looking for an answer, but the bizarre world he was in seemed to go on forever.

Then off in the distance he saw a light. It's faint glow the only warmth, in this strange world. It drew him like a moth.

"So bright..." he whispered as he took a step towards it.

  
  


****************************************

  
  
  
  


"Donny do something !!!" Mike cried, covering his eyes with both hands.

Donatello lunged forward, laying on top if his older brother as his body shook violently.

"Don what's going..on?" Raph asked his breathing was coming in harsh gasps of air.

"Turn for the worst..." Don grunted. "Unn.. Help me hold him down.."

Raph nodded laying his weight on top of Leo's chest.. "What's going on..?"

Mikey...unn go to the kitchen and get me a bowl of water, and ....some blankets .....go hurry..!!" 

Don cried as his younger brother raced off.

Raph turned to him. He knew this tactic too well. 

"Don what is it!!" he hissed.

"He's not coming out of it...Raph.." Don turned his worried eyes to the other turtle by his side "What...what do you mean....?"

"They don't usually last so long...." Don gulped.

"Well do something......" Raph demanded.

"I can't...there's nothing we can do...we ...have to hope he rides out the seizure."

"Hope..?" Raph looked at him.

'The longer it is......less change ......he'll wake up...ever..." Don sobbed.

"NO !!" Raph gasped. He pressed his face to Leonardo's plastron., willing his brother to live to fight. 

// Come on Leo... Please...I'm sorry.....don't you go heading for the light just yet.."

  
  


*************************************

  
  


// It's getting warmer... so much warmer..// Leo sighed as he stepped up to the source of the light. It was a doorway, and on the other side he could see the most beautiful world. He went to take those final steps forward when...he stopped.

// Raphael ..? // he turned looking out into the dark nothingness from which he'd come.

^^^sorry^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^please^^^^^^^^come back^^^^^^^come back ^^^^^^^^^

"Raphael!!" Leo called out into the dark. He turned and took a few steps back into the night.

"COME LEONARDO...." A mocking voice called from through the door.

Leo stopped, looking first one way then the other. "Raph..." he called again. There was no answer. But he was sure he'd heard Raph's voice. Hadn't he? He stood unable to move, and completely torn.

  
  
  
  


***************************************************************

  
  


All at once there was stillness. And with it the silence that follows all catastrophic events.

"Unnnn" 

"Look Don !" Mike jumped up from the couch were he'd been weeping.

Don raised his head , then carefully unwrapped himself from around his brother's legs.

"The seizure's stopped...." Don breathed. 

"Look he's coming around." Raph gasped edging closer.

"Unn.....help....he..lp" Leo's weak voice came to their ears.

"Leo, Leo ! " Don cried, placing a hand to his brothers brow. "It's Don, I'm here"

The large turtles eyes fluttered briefly before he fell silent once more

"Leo, come on wake up !!" Raph fell to his side "Please Leo..!!!"

"Raph, stop." Don said , grabbing his brothers arm and pulling him back "I think he's coming out of it. "

"You think!!" Raph snapped "I want to know !! Is he or isn't he gonna be alright. Can you tell me that Genius !!!"

Don sighed shaking his head.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one !!" Raph snarled, he turned and stormed out into the kitchen.

Don watched him go before turning his weary eyes to Mike. "Come on Mikey, help me get Leo to his bed"

  
  


******************************************************

  
  
  
  


Don tucked the blankets snugly around Leo's body, Making sure he was comfortable before leaving. 

Closing the door behind him, Don made his way to the Kitchen with Mike following behind him.

Raph looked up from the table when they came in. Don was giving him a cold glare that spoke volumes for the mild turtle.

Raph shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze "Donnie, ..... I wanna say ............I'm sorry. You were right .... it was a dumb idea.. I'm sorry I blamed you.... I....I.." Raph swallowed hard. "God what was I thinking !! He cried covering his face with his hands.

"Don ...I don't feel good.." Mike whispered pitifully. "It feels like there's rocks in my stomach."

Don rubbed Mike's shoulder "It's guilt Mike ," he paused looking over at Raph. "It's not a good feeling ..." His voice cracked as he continued.

"I just.....feel so.......when I think what could of happened. We.....we could have lost Leo. And it would have been all for what..........over what !!!"

"He shouldn't have bossed us around .." Raph said in weak protest.

"Maybe not. But if it was bothering us so much....maybe we should have talked to him....argued with him even......anything.......anything....instead of this........" Don gestured to the rooms chaotic state, as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. 

He got up to leave, picking up his things and brushing the tears away as he did so.

Raph hung his head in shame. "Don I really am sorry... you know " he pleaded.

The older turtle stood quietly for a moment. "Yes .......I know.." he answered, not turning around. ".......but I'm not the one you need to apologize to"

  
  


****************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Don made his was to his room, shutting the door behind him. With a low groan he sat down on the edge of his bed. Rubbing his eyes.

Why had they done that?

It was like on of those stupid stories you hear about so often on the news. The ones that told how somebody was killed because of some stupid joke, or some idiotic trick....the ones that made you shake your head because it didn't have to happen....but it did...........it did because someone didn't take the fucking time to think.

  
  


// We could have lost Leo ! We could have killed our own brother, just for being stupid and playing some dumb joke. We didn't think !! WE DIDN'T DAMN WELL THINK !!!//

  
  


There was a knock at the door. A moment later Raph poked his head in.

"Don?" he asked. As the older turtle turned to look at him.

"What?" Don asked curtly.

Raph took a step back and Don regretted snapping at him. Though he could be a jerk at times and a complete hothead ,right now Raphael, for all his mighty words and grand temper , looked as though he might simply crumble and start crying.

"Oh Raph.." Don soothed, getting up and pulling his little brother close. 

"It's my fault Donnie !!" he moaned.

"No it's my fault too" Don assured him.

Raph shook his head "No....I'm the one who thought it up......I'm the one who made you...it......it's..my fault..."

"Stop it Raphael !" Don said firmly. "We are all responsible for our own actions. I didn't have to help you.........but I did. I'm not proud of what I did.....but it was ME who did it"

Raph nodded accepting Don's answer for the time being.

"Don....Is Leo gonna be ok.. I Mean it's over now right.....he'll be okay won't he ?" Raph turned to look his brother in the eye his bright blue eyes shimmering.

Don want to say yes. He wished he could with all his heart and soul. But he couldn't lie to his brother. Leo hadn't woken up yet. That wasn't a good sign. He hadn't mentioned that to Raph either "I... don't know Raph" He mumbled casting his eyes to the floor.

Raph nodded silently, bowing his head as he left the room. Leaving Don to his thoughts once more.

  
  


// All this............ because we didn't think..//

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued ...............................

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter

Tonight's The Night we're Gonna Get Leo Plastered

  
  
  
  
  
  


The rain poured down hard from the sky over New York's Jersey District. People ran carrying umbrella's , news papers, or any other protection they might have available. Old men turned their collars up, shrugging off the rains bitter cold , and hailing their taxi's all the faster. 

Yet their was one in all of the city that seemed unaffected by the rain.

Raphael sat unmoving on the top if the large abandoned building, letting the rain drench him, soak him... freeze him right through to the bone.

  
  


// Why did I do it..? // he kept asking himself. // why..? //

It hurt all the more when he couldn't come up with any reasonable answer, certainly not one that justified the course of actions he and his brothers had taken.

// No me..my fault..// 

It had been his idea, it had been his fault, Mikey, and Donnie wouldn't have come to this means on their own. It had been him.

// But why..?"..//

He had been mad . Had he wanted Leo to be hurt..?

//yes..//

But not this bad

//...not like this..........not like this....// he covered his face and let his tears fall. He was alone, cold , empty, lifeless. The one person who would be out searching for him, who always managed to find him when he got like this wasn't going to be coming for him tonight ...if ever again.

Raph stood looking over the edge of the building, teetering on the edge.

He was alone, now and forever...

//perhaps this is how it should be then...//

  
  
  
  


************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


"Hmmmm" Don looked up from his place by Leo's side as he heard a noise at the door.

Raphael, unceremoniously stumbled into the lair dripping from head to toe, before crumbling to the ground with a thud.

"Raphael !!" Don cried, jumping up and pulling his younger brother over to the couch. 

"Raph !!" He yanked the soaking trench coat from his shoulders.

"Donnn..." he mumbled.

"Raphael, what in god's name are you doing...!!" running to his room he grabbed a blanket from his bed and wrapped his shivering brother tightly in it, trying to warm him.

"Going out and getting pneumonia isn't going to help any of us Raph !!" Don shouted in near tears. "Don't you ever think about anybody but yourself !! Thank god Mikey is asleep.. After all the shit we went through...an.." Don stopped, as Raph began to cry, the younger turtle looked into his eyes. "..I'm sorry....I couldn't do it.....I tried....I couldn't do it.." he sobbed.

"Raph,...couldn't do what..?" Don held his little brother close.

"I couldn't jump Donnie ...... but I shoulda .you....you'd all be better without me..."

"Raphael, don't start talking like that !!" Don pleaded.

"It's true..true ...nnnn...nnn...m...mmy fault..." he leaned his head into Don's shoulder.

Don swallowed his own sadness, his brother was so distraught, he'd attempted suicide.

"Raph...please stop crying...we all played a part in this...it was all our fault..."

"No...no Don.." Raph shook his head.

"Raph ," Don said firmly. "WE need to help Leo ....I need your help I can't do it alone. Help me OK...?"

"Raph nodded, before coughing violently.

Don sighed. His brother looked absolutely pitiful. "I'm gonna make you some soup. I want you to stay here and keep warm.

"I need to see Leo," Raph begged "please Don, I gotta see him..."

Against his better judgment Don gave in helping his brother up and leading him into Leo's room.

"Ok Raph, now stay put until I get back.."

Raph nodded as he tucked the blankets around them both, and went out the door.

  
  
  
  


Slowly he raised his eyes until he was looking into his brothers face.

"Leo..?" He whispered, biting his lip when he got no response. He watched his brothers eyes flicker back and forth under the lids. Almost as though he was waging some internal battle within himself. Raph swallowed.

// He looks so pale...what if...//

"Leo ." his voice was rough as he spoke. "Leo...please you gotta come back..."

  
  
  
  


*************************************************************

  
  


"Come back .... come back..."

  
  


Leo turned " there's that voice again... Raphael !! Donatello !!...why don't they answer me?"

"They don't love you..." the dark, eerie voice whispered creeping into his mind once more.

"No..." Leo replied wearily.

"Come back to the light Leo, find out how relaxed you can be heh heh heh heh hehe !!

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


Raph gently stroked the clammy forehead that lay next to him, trying to convince himself that it would be all right. That he was going to wake up any moment to find it had all been some horrible dream.

But it wasn't. And he knew it.

Leaning close he whispered in his brothers ear. 

"Leo,.....I hope you can hear me... Look Leo..I know I .....I can be a real bone head sometimes....heck we both know that. But.....but this time...I went too far...I'm....I'm sorry.

Leo..." he gave a sob "It's not some stupid trick anymore....it's a fatal one....an.....and....oh god Leo !!! You just gotta be ok...please...please....please.......I don't care about nothing else. You can...hate me....and punish me all you want...I deserve it............but.....but please....j.....just come back to me ...please...come back.........come back...."

Raph wrapped his arms around Leo, coving his brother with his body. And holding him tightly, fearing that to let him go would be to loose him. He closed his eyes his face pressed against Leo's chest listening to the steady beating of his brothers heart.

"Come back........come back..."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be Continued......


	5. Default Chapter

Tonight's the night we're gonna get Leo plastered part - 4

**""""** means someone is thinking

* * *

Donatello, sighed as he took a seat at the table, taking a sip from a strong cup of coffee as he waited for the soups to heat up. 

He blinked several times trying to keep his eyes open. He was tired, bone tired. But he couldn't sleep. No he wouldn't let himself off so easily.

He leaned back replaying the recent events over and over again in his mind.

why did I do it...?

He hadn't had to. Raph, really couldn't have made him, if he didn't want to.

Did you wanted to...?

"NO.." Don's mind cried. "No...but.." Don grimaced slightly, pushing the chair out. He had to admit some part of him , however small had wanted to. Sure he had pleaded and preached that it was wrong, that it was dangerous....but in the end did he really stop himself.

""No.""

Raph couldn't take all the blame, shouldn't be forced to bare all the misery and guilt. Don, knew he was capable of free thought, knew the difference between right and wrong. No he wouldn't let himself off easy. He knew when it was all over he'd be helping himself to his just desserts, a nice big slice humble pie. With a side order of guilt.

"""guilty"""...Don dumped his remaining coffee down the drain, and went to fetch a bowl for the soup..

Leo, groaned, slumping down onto the cold rocky ground. He'd been stumbling alone in this darkness for hours, since hearing Raph, calling for him, and was now hopelessly lost.

He sat, resting his throbbing head on his knees, and focusing on steading his breathing. where was he...?he scanned his surroundings but each way look the same as the other, the same, dark vague stretch of nothingness, the same cold hollow feeling , no matter which way he went.

"""tired.....so tired...and cold.."""

Leo shivered, oh how he longed for that warm ball of light.

"""why did I leave again..? he couldn't remember ....not quite........it must have been important...?.."""

"So...tired.." He felt his eyes grow heavy, and his head start to fall..when

"Give up.." the eerie voice hissed by his side.

"Huaaa.." he started, jumping up and looking around him. "Who's there..?" looking up above he saw a large black bird hovering over him "Wha... What did you say...?"

"Give up.." It squawked again landing on the ground beside him.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, his brow furrowing .

The bird spread it's large black wings, and screeched "the good friend to some, the worst nightmare to others....I am the bearer, the bringer, the reaper, I am raven.....who am I?" clicking his beak in delight, and hoping about on it's spindly legs. "Give up..?!"

Leo frowned, getting impatient with the annoying beast.

"Why do you keep saying that..?" he snapped. "Give up what?"

The raven, closed it's eyes, a smug look upon it's wicked face, as it purred softly. "Grow up, give up, wise up, wake up, get up.."

"Unn bastard bird.. Answer me straight !!!" Leo growled flinging a rock at it.

"Caw" the raven cried out flying up into the air. "The choice is your...always yours.." It sang, as it circled higher before flying off.

"What choice...?" Leo muttered "Damn bird..." he began to walk on, rubbing his hands together. It was getting colder, but he couldn't stop he had to find Raphael.

Raph, where are you..?" he asked the silence surrounding him quietly, and he pressed on into the darkness "Did I really hear you...?"

He continued on for minutes..? Hours...? He didn't know, time seemed to have no meaning to this strange place.

Finally he stopped, too exhausted to go any further. Sinking to the ground, he closed his eyes, trying to relax and think.

I heard him I know I did..

Leonardo's body, began to relax, as peace found him, sleep overtaking his senses. The shadows began to close in about him.

* * *

"Raphael...Raphael.."

Raph, jumped up as he heard his name being whispered. Turning his eyes to his brothers face, he caught the faint voice struggling to the surface.

"Leo!" he gasped, sitting up from his side. He felt tears of joy prick at the corners of his eyes.

"Leo..?" he quietly nudged the older turtles shoulder.

"""he's so cold..."""

"Leo.." he almost pleaded "Please wake up.." he dropped back down by his side, pressing himself close to his brother's still form, his tears starting up agin.

"Please...please......wake up.."

* * *

Wake up!" A shrill screech, sounded in Leonardo's ear.

"Aghh..!" he swore, batting his annoyance away.

"Wise, up, wake up ...get up...go !!" The raven screamed, circling above his head.

Leo opened his eyes sitting back on his haunches. He was in no mood for the foolish creatures riddles.

"Get up and go where..?" he snapped, looking once more out over the desolate landscape.

"Where is here..?"

"Get up and go..." raven hollered, diving at the turtles face. "Go!!"

"Grr..Leave me alone !!" Leo huffed, he yawn a sudden weariness taking hold of him. laying back down he sighed. "It's hopeless.... where am I.? I don't know... I can't do anything when I don't know where to begin." he muttered closing his eyes.

" The journey of a thousand miles begins with a first step, in the right direction." the bird chirped.

"Shut up.." He hissed, not bothering to open his eyes. The raven landed beside him as he began to doze. "So tired...."

"Wise Up... wake up..........give up..?.."

"**ARRRGGGHHH **!!!" Leo snarled lunging at the black mass of feathers in front of him.

"**Stupid Raven, Shut Up !! Or if you won't at least make yourself of some use and tell me where the hell I am !!! And who the hell you are !!!!**"

The Raven cawed softly. "Not who,...no but where... This place is your making. Your mind's eyes, your inner most sanction. Your soul as it is !"

"M...my soul? " Leo stammered , looking around in amazement. "No...you are lying..this place is forsaken, hollow, un-living."

"Very perceptive."

" And ..You.?" Leo spoke as if suddenly noticing him for the first time. He looked very closely at the bird. ".......you are dead..........I can see it with my own eyes.........Who......?"

"I am the giver, the taker. The bringer, the bearer... I am the sower and the reaper of lives..........

Leo jaw dropped.. "You.. You're...."

"Yes...I AM DEATH !!"

Leo swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "Then I'm dead..?....have you come to claim me..?" he asked, feeling numb all over. He dropped to his knees, closing his eyes, and attempting to breath.

the dead don't need to breath..his mind whispered.

"no..I can't be dead..."

"Hmmm" we'll see" Raven cawed. "It is your choice, this is your chance to shine, your final hour. So I ask again. What will it be? Give up, get up , wise up, go !!"

Leo shook his head. "I don't know, ....I don't know what to do.. Where to go...or how to start." he felt his misery, leeching the strength from his bones, as the cold seeped into replace it.

Dropping down to the cold bare ground , he wrapped himself close. "I can't ...I.."

"Yes, Leo... sleep....sleep on," the raven, grinned as he sang in his ear. "For it is not I that the riders are coming to kill...but you..."

To be continued.......................


	6. Default Chapter

Tonight's the Night We're Gonna get Leo Plastered part 5

Thinking is in italics because, it won't load slash bars.

"What !" Leo cried dragging himself to his feet. He glanced in alarm out across the vast barren plain.

"What riders...? What are you talking about ? Raven !! Answer me !!" He cried.

The raven swooped high above him in long lazy circles.

"Speak damn you!!" Leo shouted in frustration. "Who are these riders you speak of and how do I escape them...?"

"Run.." The black bird cawed.

"Run..? " Leo balked. "Run where..? There's nowhere to run from and nothing to run to !!!"

"Run...stay, the choice is always yours. Stay and we can become good friends, you and I. We may yet be one....yesss.... But enough run, while you can " The raven soared high into the wind letting loose a great screech.

"The time will be upon us soon enough, those who do not run when they have the chance may find themselves without the opportunity to do so... We will meet again...that is inevitable .Caw.." He turned in the sky, heading back towards the warm light faintly visible in the distance.

"**Wait, come back Raven!!**" Leo cried, running after the dark shape in the sky as it shrank to nothing.

"Damn you...!!!" he hollered kicking the parched ground in rage. He swung about looking wildly in each direction.

_Run he says.. Run where..?_

He sat down crossed legged on the ground and glanced about him listening intently to the silence surrounding him, the vast emptiness that was his soul.

_I really need to redecorate this place.._

Leo sighed closing his eyes he let his anger and frustration flow from him, and tried to find his center as Master Splinter had always told him to do in times of turmoil.

_Master what do I do...?_

_**Search your soul my son, you will find the answer, in your strength..for you are not alone...**_

Leo gazed out over the plains his masters voice was comforting, but he couldn't deny the overwhelming fact that he **was** alone.

"I must win this battle, and solve this puzzle on my own then..But how do I leave this place..?"

"_That is what you must decide for yourself_.." a whispering voice glided to him on the wind.

"Run..?" he asked

The wind was silent...

"No,... there's no where to run to is there? He muttered "Then...how..?"

_The journey of a thousand leagues begins with a single step.... in the right direction.. If your up_ _to the challenge_. The raven's voice rang in his mind

" What challenge..?"

_Face them_..

"face who..?"

_Face your fears, the inner fears that hinder the hearts of all. Face them, fight them, vanquish them, and you shall live once more.._

"And if I fail..?"

The voice sounded amused, as it whispered to him.

_There is no fail.... there is no win...there is only existence, existence here or in another form. Life or death are intertwined completely..they attract each other, all that is left is for you to choose....choose while you still can._

Leo felt a twinge of fear,

_I'm running out of time.._

He turned looking at the small ball of light, shimmering far off in the distance. _Death is waiting to claim me... But he'll not have me...not yet. The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step. Well lets begin then.._

Leo turned his back on the glow, plunging into the cold darkness, daring it, shoving through it's oppressive weight. After what could have been days, hours or minutes he stumbled, falling to his knees gasping. The air had seemed to turn to ice, there was frost in his breath. A dreadful weariness in his body, pulling him down.

_I can't make it....not alone...._

"You will find the answer in your strength..for you are not alone.." Splinters warm voice called to him.

Master.... Leo reached out a trembling hand "Help...help.." He gasped, " I'm alone... I can't make it so tired...so.."

"_LEO_.." a voice called through the dark, "Leo where are you...?"

"Leo, lifted his head turning frozen half closed lids to the sound of the voice. It was like music to his ears.

"Raphael?..." he cried, "Raph, I'm here help me please...." He struggled once more to his numb feet, and pushed himself forward.

"Leo.." the voice called

"Raph...over here.. Where are you..?" He looked frantically, across the plains .

"What in the world...?" He gaped as an intensely bright glow came towards him.

Grabbing his sword he growled, getting ready to fight if need be.

"Leo..?"

Leo lowered his sword. "Raphael...is that you..?"

"Yes ...Leo...are you ok....?"

"I think so...how...did you get here...?"

"I'll explain later, how do we get you out of here..?" Raph asked. Looking uneasily at his brother.

I don't know..Raph, but I gotta feeling I don't have much time left.

"No you don't .." Raph gulped. Eyeing him still.

Leo glance around himself. "What..? Why are you staring at me like that..? You look like you've seen a ghost..?"

"I'm not so sure I haven't.."

"What..?" Leo looked at himself, he saw nothing out of line , besides being a little dusty.

"What do you see that's so appalling Raph...?"

"You!" He gasped.

"What..?" Leo crossed his arms..

"Leo, I can hardly see you at all.... and... it's not you... ..not a living you anyway.....your not all there...." Raph answered, edging back from him slightly

"What..?"

" It's like you've corroded away..like your living......but dead at the same time."

Leo's eyes went wide with sudden understanding

_NO !! ....that's what he meant_.. he could hear the raven's wicked laugh is his heart.

"_Choose now before the choice is made for you_." Death was closing in on him..

He had to figure out how to get out of this place before his fate was sealed for him and death came to claim him.

"Raph, we have to get out of here and fast, do you have any clues to which way we should head...?"

The other turtle glanced about him at the barren range. " I don't see anything.."

Leo sighed... _now what_. He was hoping an idea would come to him when he heard a dull thunderous rumbling coming from afar.

"Leo look" Raph growled, pointing out over the plains to the far glowing distance.

Leo squinted his eyes, he could make out the shapes of four figures coming towards them...four figures on horses.

_Those must be the riders.._.. Leo thought. He was a bit puzzled, until this moment they hadn't been able to find him. Now they raced towards the two turtles as though they were being led by some force.

_It's like their being guided ......guided by a beacon ...... a beacon of light !!_ Leo gasped turning to look at Raphael.

"It's you...!!" he cried

"Me..?" Raph asked.

"They can see you !"

"How it's pitch dark out here..." Raph said.

"Raph, I get it now, I look dead to you...because my life is almost gone..I am dead, amongst a land of dead things. But you are living...Raph you're glowing with life"

There was a distant screech, and a pair or black wings took to the sky.

Leo grabbed Raph by the wrist, "Hurry Raph, their after us we got to get away from here fast." he cried running from the light as fast as they could.

The raven's words echoed in his mind. _"Life and death are intertwined completely, they attract each other..all that is left is for you to choose._"

He looked over at the face of his brother shining with life...

_Yes...Death is in love with us....but there is still choice....and he will not have my brother...not today.. Not while I'm still here._

To be continued.

PS : I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update, hopefully the next piece will be up by mid Feb or sooner. I'm sure my dear computer isn't gonna keel over agin any time soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tonight's the night we're gonna get Leo Plastered 6**

* * *

"There coming straight for us!" Raphael cried.

"Quick, Raph, run!" Leo shouted grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him along into the darkness.

Raph followed him stumbling on the cold hard earth that jumped up to meet his feet with each step. He turned hearing the noise behind him grow in intensity. "Leo ..!" He gasped glancing over his shoulder.

"Run" Leo snapped "Just keeping running, don't look back...just run!" He continued on at a blinding speed half dragging his brother behind him. His eyes scanned the layout before him.

/ run yes ... but run where?" / his tired mind gave a groan all he truly wanted to do was stop and lie down and drift into peaceful obviation. Everywhere he looked the same vast void assaulted his senses; everywhere the same rolling unending lifeless world.

Leo turned to look at his brother. Raph ran by his side still giving off his bright glow of life.

/ If only I could hide you ...but where/

"Leo.." Raph wheezed "There up ahead.."

Leo peered through the darkness to where his brother was pointing, and saw a small speck in the distance. A large cropping of boulders, surrounded by what looked like a vast forest.

Leo's heart sank at the thought of what they may find in those woods, so far he'd not met to much that was on friendly terms with him. / right now it was the best option we have/ Leo's mind confirmed.

"Come on Raph we gotta get to those trees then we'll be able to loose those things.

Veering sharply to the left they sprinted to the forest, skidding to a halt at the entrance.

"Are we going in there?" Raph asked warily looking in to the gloom. The trees were twisted and gnarled into bizarre and unnatural shapes. Dead limp leaves hanging from the bony limbs like skin.

Leo turned to see their pursuers coming up over the rise, he looked back at his brother still glowing bright, this was his only chance, and he had precious few seconds to hide Raph.

"Come on" he said running into the cover of the wood and being eaten up by the darkness.

Leo's mind raced as he searched frantically through the inky blackness for some means of camouflage. / I've got to hide Raph.../

Behind them came a loud crash as their pursuers entered the forest.

"Leo, what do we do.. What are those...?" Raph whispered.

"Shhh!" Leo hissed. He'd spotted something dragging his brother with him, he found a small crater in the forest floor. It wasn't the greatest camouflage, but it would have to make do. Moving quickly, they jumped into the hole, throwing the leaves and dirt up and over them as quietly as possible. Leo pushed Raph as far down as he could shielding the younger turtle with his own body.

Leo was silent, as he listened carefully. Heavy footfalls coming closer; he willed his body not to move. Underneath him he could feel Raphael tense up still as stone and he knew his brother was listening with every fiber of his being, waiting till they either had to fight or flee.

Raph didn't dare breathe as the pounding feet came closer. Though he wanted more than anything to grab Leo and pull him under with him, his little refuge of darkness and false safety, it would be suicide to try moving right now.

Leo lay motionless as one of the dark creature came to within a breath of his head, a heavy foot clomping door on his wrist. He gritted his teeth using every once of his ninja training to stay calm, and still. Finally they began to move off and onward deeper into the darkness of the forest.

Leo let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Getting up and helping his brother out of the hole.

"You ok?" Raph asked ashe rubbed his wrist.

Ya...it's weird that should have broken my arm...But I barley felt a thing.."

Raph sat back on his haunches, blues eyes glittering in the dark. "Leo...? What were those things..?"

"Death "Leo answered simply. He looked over at his brother, "Raph" he voice hitched as he spoke "Are you here...are you really here..? Please tell me I'm not dreaming.."

"I'm here Leo...I'm real..." Raph whispered.

Leo, his lips trembling slightly closed the distance between them. "Raphael" he sobbed, grabbing hold of his brother, terrified that any minute he'd watch him vanish in the dust like everything else in this mixed up world. He held Raph in a death grip burying his face into his brother's shoulder. Raphael was warm; it was wonderful, not the same creeping cold he'd been met with since he'd found himself here.

He held the embrace longer than either of them would ever have allowed under normal circumstances. Finally Leo relented, loosening his hold and pulled back. "How..?" He asked "Raph, how did you get here? What happened?"

The other turtle shrugged "I thought maybe I could reach you if I meditated... you know like how Master Splinter taught us to do, leaving one's body behind and focusing on the astral plain of the consciousness ...so here I am..." Raph gave a week smile.

Leo snorted at him "nice to see you've been paying attention"

"Hmmph.." Raph growled giving his big brother a light punch to the shoulder, before pulling it back like he'd been burned. "Leo your so cold.." he whispered.

Leo nodded "ya...I know... I don't feel it anymore though...can't really feel much of anything...I guess dead people don't need to.." he looked up at Raph "Sorry I'm being a bit morbid aren't I ?"

Just a Little.." Raph said. "Leo, we're gonna find a way out of here ...I didn't come here for nothing.."

Ya.."Leo mumbled looking into the unending dark. "So how did I get here anyway..? Was there a fight...was I hurt..?" Leo asked with sudden interest. He turned to look once more into Raph's blue eyes. "Tell me Raph, I can't seem to remember anything at all" he sighed rubbing his hands in the futile attempt at warming them.

Raph lowered his gaze becoming rather uncomfortable "um ya ..there was a fight ...of sorts. A lot of fighting actually and... You got hurt in the ...accident" He looked up meekly into Leo's eyes. "I came to help you Leo, to get you outta here...But now that I'm here I'm not sure how to do that"

"Well that makes two of us then.." Leo groaned

"Maybe if we just walk about a bit we'll find something..?" Raph offered getting up.

"I don't think so Raph.." Leo said in a weary voice "I've been walking this place for...well I'm not sure how long now...I don't think this place has time...or at least not as we know it. He scuffed at the earth with his hand, drawing strange and meaningless shapes in the dust, as quickly as the wind ate them up. "As far as I can tell there isn't much here...it's almost like a check point of sorts, a stopping place before you pick your next journey."

Raph lay down next to him watching as he drew in the sand.

"Remember when Master Splinter told us the story about the souls in waiting?" Leo asked in a quiet voice. He waited till Raph nodded before continuing.

"How they waited sometimes for centuries, before coming to their understanding and facing their final test before they could go on and continue their journey..."

Raph looked a bit spooked taking of ghosts, while he was sitting in the land of the dead.

"Raph..You ok..?" Leo nudged him.

"What about the forgotten ..Leo..?" He asked

"Huh..?"

"In the story there were those who came to their understanding and found their way back to their path and then their were the forgotten, those who couldn't face the challenge, who refused to accept their fate and were doomed to float around forever in a great void, without purpose...just waiting...forever. I wonder what will our fate will be Leo..? To ascend or to wait ...and be forgotten."

"Well I guess that's what I'm doing. Waiting. Waiting to live...waiting to die ...I'm not sure anymore.." Leo sighed.

"Leo don't talk like that !" Raph pleaded "We'll get out of here I promise we will.." Raph settled back down in the small hole looking dejected and tired.

"Hmm" Leo thought to himself. The raven's haunting message running through his head.

/ **_the choice is yours...always yours to make it is..._**/

/ The choice what choice ..? I had no choice to be here, and I can't choose to leave so where is my choice..? ... What does it mean..?../

Leo closed his eyes mumbling in his sleep "If only I could remember how is was that I came to be here.."

Laying close beside him Raph tried to fall asleep as well. He glanced at his brother uneasily, his insides churning with an awful knowledge.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ... 


End file.
